The Fifth Circle
by bobbles34
Summary: Lead to a small town in Tennessee, Dean and Sam Winchester investigate the murders of nine children. But when the monster who killed the children suddenly wants Dean instead, things are thrown into complete chaos. This town has more to it than it seems,and there are twist and turns at every corner. It's all just a game to him, and the brothers can't afford to loose.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sam and Dean investigate the murders of children in a small, rural town in Tennessee, only to be the killer's new targets. Add a group of mysterious witches, an accused killer, kids with secret information, and the strange townspeople, and Slender Man may be the least of their worries.

A/N: Come on, we all saw this crossover coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Or Slender Man. I don't own him either...

**Chapter 1- The Game Begins**

It was a dark, hellish type of night, filled with a type of mystery. The lights were bright, glowing on the street that lead to the small little town of Greeneville, Tennessee. Sam Winchester snorted, his head tossing to the side as he was fast asleep. Dean, his older brother, just gave him a small smile, keeping his eyes on the road. There was no one. Absolutely no one, except a few cars here and there. Kids up to no good.

How they ended up in Tennessee was beyond his comprehension. The images of the small little children that were killed still reels in his mind, and Dean almost throws up his lunch. He had been to Hell, but he could not, he repeated, COULD NOT stomach that.

"I won the game." was engraved in the arms of the little children as a small reminder of whatever serial killer that did this was still on the hunt. It gave him chills. God, did it give him chills.

They pull off to a parking lot of a local motel, Dean nodding off slowly. He had enough energy, however, to check them in, knocking Sammy awake and then crashing on the beds. Not comfortable at all, but he'd been through worse.

And what they woke to set their investigation off immediately.

The room was blurry at first, then Dean shook his head to wake himself up. He found himself facing the ripped, rusted wall with scribbles that made out, "WELCOME TO THE GAME." in dark ink. Sam awoke with a start, and the Winchester brothers found themselves facing the same writing.

"The game?" Sam asked groggily.

"The game." Dean replied.

And instead of a period, the sentence was ended in a circle, crossed out with an X.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sam did was look up the odd symbol at the end of the sentence. He and Dean were at a local McDonald's, Dean chowing on an Egg McMuffin, Sam not even bothering with food. To Sam, this was a priority. Something in Sam had snapped, and Dean had a suspicion it had something to do with his childhood.

"So this symbol? It's known as the Operator's Symbol. It's used to summon Slender Man. Or repel him. No one has yet to figure that out. Anywho, this dude is one creepy son of a -"

"Let me take a look." Dean interrupted, and Sam slid the computer across the table.

_"_Slender man, loosely based off the Urban Legend Der Ritter, or de Grobman. A tall man with un-natuaral proportions, his legend portrays a sinister spirit, one that lures children into the woods, and either kills them or takes them into another demention. If he doesn't catch the children when they are young, he follows them into adulthood, then proceeds to attack using their deepest fears and plays off them, too.

Some notice a rather disturbing symbol, one that occurs quite often with this legend: it is called the Operator's Symbol. If you notice one of these, run as fast as you can. He is lurking. His head, to which there is no face, will always tilt toward you as he watches. He always watches. Never forget: do not look out your window, lock all of your doors, and keep your mind off him. He feeds off you. Better run while you can. Or there will eventually be no escape."

Dean read the next sentence silently.

"It's just a game to him. You are but a game."

Dean all but threw the computer across the table. Those images haunt him, and the writing on the wall of their motel room creep-ed it's way into his head.

The hell they were going back there again. This time around, the demon wanted them.

Which, you know, wasn't that much of a shock.

But this time, the stakes were much higher.


End file.
